The present invention relates, in general, to robotics and, in particular, to a new and useful compliancy joint for providing six degrees of compliance between a robot and a tool.
In the robotics field, most compliance devices such as joints are made of elastic material, i.e. elastic polymers, which provide a three to five degree of freedom compliancy at best. Additionally, these known compliancy devices do not provide great load bearing capability.
Furthermore, it is common for these compliancy devices to be connected directly to a face plate of a robot. Thus, in the event that the robot accidentally strikes a surface at the compliancy device, there is a strong possibility that damage will be incurred to the robot.
Presently, there is no known device for providing a compliancy joint for a robot and a tool which allows for six degrees of compliancy. There are also no known compliancy joints which utilize a controlled disengaging feature.